Dizia a lenda que certa vez
by BRMorgan
Summary: Psiquê não saberia o que é pior: ter seus segredos desvendados ou eles serem deixados de lado. (Rating T por conta da linguagem)


Dizia a lenda que quando o menino tão estabanado de passos apressados e coração dolorido na garganta a viu, sua primeira reação foi cair em completo desespero. Não por estar desarmado e nenhum de seus artifícios anteriores funcionarem direito: É porque havia bebido do mesmo veneno que produzia.

O garoto, tão jovem, mas tão sábio em sua Arte de enfeitar a Realidade de seus semelhantes, era tão travesso quanto uma criança de 6 anos, inconsequente de seus atos tão inocentes, mas terrivelmente ameaçadores. Sua mãe não o continha por momento algum, seu pai aprendera a não admoesta-lo e assim se seguiu por anos a fio, preso naquela forma de rapazola encantador, charmoso e irresistível.

Seu nome não era tão importante, na verdade ninguém sabia pronunciá-lo direito e muitos apenas se importavam com as fofocas das suas irmãs, ela cresceu assim, fiando uma jaula transparente contra qualquer um que tentasse chegar muito perto. Quase foi bem sucedida, apenas nessa única vez em que o Destino (Ou será que eram aquelas irmãs fiadeiras que sempre a acompanhavam desde criança?) decidiu que seria diferente. E foi.

O que importava no entanto era sua beleza inigualável, tanto que muitos a invejavam por sua fisionomia perfeitamente simétrica e sua beldade jovial tão bem colocada. Um presente dos deuses! Muitos diziam, poucos sabiam o quanto era uma tortura para a bela jovem, ser reconhecida por sua beleza não era bem o que imaginava para si desde criança. E assim foi. Por anos a fio ela mostrava que não era apenas a beleza em seus traços que fazia jus ao seu nome nada importante, era sua astúcia. E ela mantinha esses sentimentos e palavras lacrados em um pedaço de pergaminho entre seus dedos, enquanto dormir. Deixava o segredo de sua beleza ali, para que qualquer um se sentisse tentado retirar o pequeno pedaço de conhecimento, abrir e espiar o que ela tanto exprimia tão bem em palavras do que para os outros, mas principalmente o segurava bem perto de seu peito para ver quem se atrevia a querer saber mais além de seu belo rosto de moça quase mulher. Alguém que se importasse com o que ela sabia e não o que ela sentia. Isso era reconfortante quando colocava a cabeça no travesseiro e se entregava a Morfeu para a imensa noite a levar.

E muitos tentaram e muitos tentaram, poucos conseguiram chegar a um passo da cama, um palmo do pergaminho, uma palavra do segredo, mas ninguém realmente conseguia compreender o porque se arriscar por acordá-la dos sonhos ao tentar pegar o pequeno pergaminho se não significava tanto assim. A maioria estava contente apenas com sua Beleza e apenas isso. Uma pena poucos perceberem.

Era noite e estava quente, era noite e nenhuma estrela ao Céu anunciou a sua chegada, nenhum passo a ecoar em seu quarto, nenhum intruso a ameaçar seu sono. Era assim que Psiquê se preparava para dormir em seu leito de pura aventura Onírica. Era justamente essa noite, em que seus sonhos estavam além de qualquer coisa imaginada por deuses e homens, em que o Amor apareceu. Não o menino travesso com as setas envenenadas de sua essência mortal, era a Própria em pessoa.

Enciumada e cheia de ódio por outra mortal ser mais interessante que Ela, a Deusa do Amor decidiu investigar o que tanto a jovem possuía para enlouquecer mentes com o poder avassalador de uma paixão efêmera pelo Belo. Com mil planos em sua mente, a Deusa do Amor teria sua vingança, ninguém poderia se comparar a ela, ninguém poderia disputar o seu lugar, ninguém...  
"_Oh uma carta secreta... O que será que há escrita? E por quê ela a segura tão forte assim? Seria o segredo de sua Beleza e Juventude? Seria a resolução de meus problemas?_"

E como qualquer deus ou humano, a Curiosidade - Deusa de todas as Dúvidas - chamou mais alto o seu nome. Afrodite se aproximou da bela jovem de longos cabelos escuros, mirou bem a mão em que levava o pergaminho e com uma delicadeza surreal puxou o pergaminho de entre os dedos da garota. A cada momento de resgate do pergaminho, Afrodite sentia seu coração ressoar com a incrível sensação de descoberta e curiosidade, quase um contentamento maior que receber a notícia de qual era o segredo da Beleza de Psiquê Sempre atenta aos movimentos da jovem em sono pesado, Afrodite abriu o pergaminho com cuidado, apurando seus olhos divinos para ler a letra miúda e uniforme da jovem no papel tão amassado e de má qualidade.

Escrito estava uma simples frase que talvez fosse direcionada a ela, ou a qualquer um que se atrevesse a querer o segredo do coração de Psiquê. "_Eu esperava você ler esta frase mais do que imaginas._".

Indignada com sua habilidade furtiva ser desperdiçada em uma carta sem sentido algum, Afrodite desapareceu, se recolhendo a ignorância pela charada na carta. Disposta a deixar a Vaidade comandar mais que sua Consciência, Afrodite ordenou ao filho que se executasse sua vingança: Faria com que Eros a atingisse com uma das setas envenenadas com o Puro Amor Avassalador, enviaria um bicho asqueroso e horrível para que ela caísse em apuros de paixão e todos sairiam ganhando nessa equação.

Por muitas noites Afrodite voltara perto da cama de Psiquê para encontrar um animal perfeito para executar sua fria vingança - e havia escolhido muitos, desde insetos e mamíferos, mas nunca um que pudesse igualar ao ciúmes sentido pela Deusa. Nessas noites ao divagar sobre qual seria a punição adequada a quem ameaçava seus dotes, Afrodite releu a carta tão secreta protegida perto do coração de Psiquê se surpreendera pelo conteúdo mudar a cada noite com uma mensagem singela, tudo isso atraía a Curiosidade da Deusa do Amor. A ameaça ainda estava bem acesa, mas a Gloriosa Deusa se intrigava cada vez mais com a troca de confidências noturnas. Confusa e impulsiva, Afrodite respondeu as missivas que encontrava com a jovem toda noite que a visitava: Uma maldição "_Teu Destino és casar com a mais horrenda criatura do mundo e se assim recusares a se deixar levar, permanecerás solitária até teu envelhecer._"

As visitas cessaram quando a ordem invejosa foi acatada, o filho estabanado obedeceu a mãe e tentou usar sua seta envenenada com o viscoso e escuro poder da Poção do Amor perto da garota, ignorando a carta, o segredo e a Curiosidade, Eros entrou no quarto, apontou uma das setas bem no rosto da jovem que afligia ciúmes na mãe. Com cuidado ele se aproximou e tentou espetar o belo rosto, com o esforço da acuidade ele produziu ruído e assim Psiquê acordou, sendo espetada pelo deus travesso e infligindo dano nele igualmente.

Diz a lenda que Eros percebeu que Psiquê o olhara diretamente nos olhos - apesar de sua invisibilidade - quando ele a atingiu, assim que sentiu a afiada ponta raspar seus dedos, o Cupido teve certeza que aquela era a mulher de toda sua vida. Psiquê era a sua amada e nada nesse mundo poderia interferir com esse Destino. Ou pelo menos era assim que ele queria que as fiandeiras tecessem.

Claro que decisões tiveram que ser feitas, choro e ranger de dentes, mas Psiquê permanecia apática a maldição, ao Amor desenfreado e aos apelos de Eros para que ela não casasse com ninguém além dele. E assim se foi por meses, em que ela viu a terra minguar, as flores murcharem e o Amor tão impregnado no detalhe das coisas morrer aos poucos pela exigência boba de um deus travesso. No final das contas a jovem percebeu que as pequenas cartas que segurava nas mãos antes de dormir eram retiradas dali e pousadas no chão, como se fossem apenas pedaços de pergaminho inúteis. O lado efêmero conquistara Eros. Jamais sua essência.

Condenada ela era a passar os dias ouvindo elogios por sua Beleza, nunca sua Essência, pacientemente ela ouvia sussurros nas noites, a agradar seus ouvidos, mas jamais perguntar sobre as cartas. Uma pena, a jovem deliberava com um suspiro insatisfeito (Fruto da Dúvida e da Curiosidade), ninguém desperdiçaria tanto tempo investigando além de seu atrativo físico.

E assim se foi quando o Oráculo alertou aos familiares da maldição da pobre moça, o exílio foi o seu castigo, algum outro deus dos ventos a levou para longe do Destino Pior (E esses, nem as fiandeiras poderiam se recusar a fiar), alguma grande história de Amor inventado. Todos sabemos então, a seta de Eros é que causou toda a confusão, mas jamais trouxe a Verdade à tona. Uma pena, a jovem deliberava antes de cair ao sono no imenso palácio ornado de pétalas de rosas e mimos românticos do Deus do Amor, ninguém sequer queria mais saber de suas cartas.


End file.
